


Das Haus

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jugar a la casita no es lo mismo a ocho –casi nueve- que a los dieciocho –casi diecinueve- ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A LOS OCHO, CASI NUEVE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Exageraciones; esto nunca pasó…

**A LOS OCHO, CASI NUEVE**

—No –las manos de Bill temblaron en su regazo al decirlo, pero se mantuvo firme al hacerlo.

—Vamos, Bill –gimoteó Andreas al rogar una vez más por aquello—. Si no, no podremos jugar –chantajeó lo mejor posible en su burdo intento por convencerlo.

Bill se mordió el labio conteniendo las ganas de llorar por lo que a sus ocho años de edad sentía que era lo peor: tener que ser la mamá en el juego.

—Pero Tomi será el papá –negoció con la voz temblando. Se pasó el brazo por la nariz sucia antes de colocar su condición final—, y no quiero usar falda –puntualizó al ver el mantel que Doris, la prima de diez años de Andreas, cargaba.

—Bebé –le golpeó ella al pasar, pero no hizo más.

Pasando el fin de semana en casa de los abuelos de Andreas, Bill pensó que era la mejor idea jamás inventada antes. Su madre los había dejado ir a él y a Tom por tres días anteros y desde una semana antes Bill brincaba en la cama de la emoción.

Así había sido hasta que al llegar se dio de bruces con la sorpresa de que Doris también iba a pasar un par de días con ellos y que la opción de desaparecerla del universo conocido no era posible.

—Tomi –susurró a su gemelo mientras enfilaban rumbo al enorme patio trasero en línea recta dado lo estrecho del espacio entre la casa y la cerca—. Pst, Tomi… —Le llamó de nuevo, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe y estrellándose en su espalda—. ¿Vas a ser el papá, verdad?

—Bebé tonto –recibió como respuesta, lo que le hizo mordisquearse más los labios con ansiedad.

Siguiendo el camino, llegaron al patio trasero que como siempre por colindar con un terreno sin dueño, estaba lleno de maleza hasta por encima de sus cabezas. El bosque, que se extendía más allá de lo que con su corta figura podía vislumbrar, por fortuna se encontraba al menos a 100 metros de distancia.

Con especial temor, Bill tenía miedo de todo aquello que pudiera vivir en el bosque; no sólo arañas del tamaño de gatos o bichos de todo tipo, sino también de cualquier criatura que se escapara del parámetro de lo normal. Hombres lobo, duendes malvados o incluso la cabaña de alguna bruja que como en el cuento de Hänsel y Gretel, se los comiera después de meterlos al horno.

Sólo pensarlo le producía una desagradable sensación en el vello de la nuca, por lo que evitando mirar en dirección hacia el bosque, tomó la mano de Tom que resopló pero no lo soltó, ambos siguiendo a Andreas y a Doris a la pequeña caballa que el Opa de Andreas les había construido el verano anterior.

—Bien, la historia es esta –dijo Doris con voz chillona. Al instante se ganó el ceño fruncido de Bill, que para nada la soportaba, pero lo ignoró—: Tom vive con Bill que es la mamá de Andreas –remarcó con saña al ver que Bill odiaba representar roles femeninos—, pero no es feliz. Trabaja en una oficina como ejecutivo y yo soy su secretaria –sonrió al ver a Tom que le ponía atención y continuó—: Tom me dice como no soporta vivir con Bill y que odia a su hijo, así que los abandona para vivir conmigo.

—Eso es estúpido –dijo al instante Bill. Estando tan reciente la separación de sus padres, le dolía aquella trama tan tonta. De cierto modo, tampoco quería ser separado de Tom.

—Se parece a la novela que ve mi mamá en la tarde –comentó Andreas al recordar la misma trama: hombre de treinta que abandona su familia por una aventura con su secretaria 10 años más joven y mucho más bella.

—No importa –se cruzó de brazos Doris—. Vamos a jugar –y sin darles oportunidad de respingar su copia barata de juego, tomó a Tom de la mano y se lo llevó a la caja de arena que estaba al otro lado del jardín.

—¡Tomi! –Gritó Bill al ver que su gemelo se iba sin oponer resistencia—. Ugh –masculló cuando Andreas tironeó de su camiseta para entrar en la pequeña casita.

Una vez adentro, Bill resopló aire al ver que por todos lados había telarañas. La última vez que habían estado ahí fue meses atrás y el lugar estaba cubierto por una patina de polvo bastante gruesa.

—Odio a Doris –dijo de pronto al abrir la pequeña ventanita que este año le quedaba un poco más a su altura y mirarla con Tom. Sabía que era malo decir eso de alguien porque su madre había dicho que aquello lastimaba a los demás, pero lo que en verdad deseaba era justamente eso.

Doris, con sus diez años recién cumplidos, lo trataba mal y en su opinión, sin razón. Siendo que por el contrario siempre trataba de abrazar a Tom y comportarse como una tonta a su lado, todo tomaba un matiz inexplicable porque eran gemelos. La única razón podría ser que Tom fuera mejor y él el peor…

—Mamá, tengo hambre –dijo Andreas.

Dentro de la pequeña casa apenas había lo indispensable para jugar: un par de sillas, una mesa en la que ya no se podían sentar; en una esquina un viejo horno que el año pasado sirvió para jugar.

—Hum… —Murmuró Bill, aún con la vista pegada en Tom.

—¿Y si comemos algo de la canasta? –Preguntó Andreas. Para darle realismo al juego, solían atracar el refrigerador como piratas, aquello en palabras de la Oma de Andreas, y comer galletas, fruta y zumos como en un día de campo.

Bill sólo asintió.

Colocando el mantel que Doris pretendía fuera una falda para Bill sobre la mesa, sacaron un plato de plástico, un empaque de galletas y cuatro jugos, pero tras pensarlo un poco, Bill retiró uno.

Se sentaron a esperar a Tom, pero en vista de que no aparecía, Bill se asomó por la ventana a gritarle.

—¡Tomi! –Alzó la voz al tiempo que saludaba con una mano. Tom, al verlo, sonrió. Doris por el contrario se posicionó con más fuerza en su brazo evitándole cualquier movimiento.

—¡Así no se juega, Bill! –Chilló al ver que Tom se la sacudía de encima y empezaba a caminar rumbo a la pequeña construcción.

Bill ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar. Para él, en ese pequeño mundo era la hora de la comida así que abriendo la puerta de su casa, abrazó a Tom que correspondió su efusividad rodeándole completamente la cintura para darle un giro completo sobre sus pies como Gordon, el nuevo novio de su mamá, solía hacerle.

—Tardaste mucho –le susurró abrazándose con más fuerza por el ligero mareo que le dio dar más vueltas de las necesarias. Sonrojándose, agregó—: La cena está lista… Cariño…

—No, no, ese juego está mal –gruñó Doris, que acercándose a grandes zancadas, ya estaba enseguida de ambos—. Se supone que no quieres a Bill y que te vas a fugar conmigo –y al decirlo tomó su mano para arrastrarlo.

—Tom nunca me dejaría –balbuceó Bill tomándole de la otra mano y tirando—. Él y yo siempre estaremos juntos, tonta.

—Bill, es un juego –dijo Andreas sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Comiendo una galleta de las de la mesa, se la tendió en afán de tranquilizarlo, pero de un manotazo Bill se la tiró al suelo.

—Si no sabes jugar, mejor vete –puntualizó Doris. Con la cara congestionada del coraje que le daba verlo insolente, extendió un dedo largo apuntando a la casa de los abuelos—. ¡Vete! –Chilló.

—Hey, no es para tanto –intervino Tom. Soltó la mano de Doris, más no la de Bill y aquello empeoró la de por sí delicada situación. Doris se enjugó el rostro con la manga de su suéter y en tres zancadas corrió en dirección al bosque.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que comieron galletas y bebieron de su jugo antes de considerar que el berrinche de Doris estaba llegando a un punto peligroso. En palabras del Opa de Andreas, aquel bosque era tan peligroso como el de los cuentos y adentrarse era una cosa prohibida terminantemente. Por tanto, nunca lo hacían.

—Doris tarda –comentó Andreas sacudiéndose los restos de galletas de los pantalones y atisbando la figura de su prima por entre los árboles.

Mmm… —Dijo Bill sin mucho interés. Con lo grosera que era con él, no podía sino desear que no regresara, pero su conciencia le dio dentelladas y lamentó mucho el haberlo pensado. Si estaba herida, lamentaría por siempre haberle deseado algún mal—. Podríamos ir a buscarla –sugirió no muy seguro. Alrededor, las sombras se posesionaban con más fuerza por el terreno. En un rato más caería la noche y lo último que quería era ir en búsqueda de Doris.

—Yo voy –dijo Tom poniéndose de pie y con valor dando pasos hasta encontrarse en los lindes del par de árboles que marcaban el inicio de un sendero—. Voy a mirar un poco, sino no regreso en cinco minutos, llamen a Opa –y sin más empezó a caminar.

Andreas miró rumbo a la casa de los abuelos con esperanza de ver alguna señal de ellos, para con alivio ver que la puerta trasera se abría y su Oma le saludaba.

—Andreas, ¿Y los demás? –El aludido miró alrededor y lo que encontró fue soledad absoluta… Ni Doris, ni Tom a la vista, mucho menos Bill…

 

Tropezando con el desigual terreno, Bill soltó un chillido agudo al caer y sentir un agudo dolor en las manos. Aterrado, creyendo que cualquier simple ruido era algún demonio que lo quería comer, se arrastró hasta el cruce de dos árboles en donde se agazapó y ocupando el menor espacio posible se tapó las orejas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar quedamente.

No le faltaron fuerzas para maldecir a Doris a quien culpaba de su lamentable estado, pero más que eso, lo que le preocupaba era no encontrar a Tom. Siguiendo lo que creó era el camino que su gemelo había tomado, se encontró horas después en completa oscuridad gritando su nombre y el de Doris sin recibir nada que no fuera el ruido de los crujidos de las ramas a sus pies como respuesta.

Venciendo su terror inicial, abrió los ojos para casi irse de espaldas ante la visión de un par idéntico a los suyos sólo que de color rojo que parpadearon una vez antes de mostrarse más cerca. Mordiendo su mano hasta sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre, pugnó de su garganta para no gritar antes de sentir contra la espalda el áspero tronco del árbol en el que se apoyaba.

Creyendo que iba a ser mordido, que aquello iba a doler o peor, que no veía una manera posible de salir ileso de aquello, soltó una tenue carcajada al ver con un poco de luz de luna que a lo que tanto miedo tenía era un conejo negro que posiblemente estaba más aterrado que él mismo.

—Chus, me asustaste –le regañó queriéndose dar valor con aquel tono—. Vete a tu casa –le amonestó—, tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti.

Lo vio saltar y desaparecer en la negrura de la noche con un frufrú de arbustos que ya no lo asustó tanto.

Poniéndose de pie, enfiló de nuevo por el sendero un par de metros más hasta dar con una temblorosa figura que lloraba a un lado del camino. Agachándose para tocarla, descubrió que era Doris.

—¿Bill? –Musitó ella al pasarle los brazos por los endebles hombros y estrecharlo. Bill arrugó la nariz porque Doris olía mal; se había orinado del miedo y por lo tanto estaba húmeda y helada—. Tengo miedo –admitió con voz queda—. Lo siento, Bill, lo siento mucho…

Bill se limitó a acariciarle el cabello enmarañado y repleto de hojitas de árbol.

—¿No has visto a Tom? –Preguntó con miedo de escuchar una respuesta que no le agradara. Si Tom seguía en el bosque, lo sentía mucho por Doris, pero tendría que buscarlo tanto si quería acompañarlo como si no.

—¿Tom? No, no –negó llorando con más fuerza—. Quiero ir a casa. No he visto a Tom…

—Ya. –Bill se mordió el labio. Decidir aquello le costó mucho, pero la idea de permanecer quietos le atormentaba si la posibilidad era que Tom estuviera herido en algún lado y él permaneciera sin saberlo. El dolor de estómago que la idea le producía le aguó los ojos más que en su anterior encuentro con el conejo, pero no evitó que se pusiera en pie y arrastrando a una reticente Doris con él, la llevó de la mano por el mismo sendero.

Esperaba saber cómo llegar…

 

Andreas fue el primero que los vio llegar, pero apenas dio voz de alarma, el primero en llegar a los lindes del pequeño bosque fue Tom, quien corriendo a su encuentro, abrazó a Bill con todas sus fuerzas casi hasta hacerlo caer.

—No esperaste los cinco minutos –le recriminó apenas la emoción le dejó hablar, pero en su tono no había ningún reproche. Sólo alivio de volverse a encontrar.

Bill lo examinó con ojos grandes y atentos a un rasguño en su mejilla, al desorden en su cabello repleto al igual que el de Doris, de hojarasca de los árboles. Su ropa rasgada a la altura del hombro, quizá explicando la lesión que se dejaba adivinar en el brazo. Coincidiendo con Doris, estaba húmedo, pero por lo que dedujo de las manchas parduscas en su pantalón, era lodo.

—Perdón… —Repitió una y otra vez hasta que Oma los envolvió en una enorme cobija y los condujo al interior de la casa enjugándose ella misma un sin fin de lágrimas tanto de alivio como de consuelo de que todos estuvieran bien de regreso en casa.

Opa, que entró a la cocina un par de minutos después aún con la linterna en la mano, suspiró de alivio al ver a todos los chicos sentados a la mesa y tomando chocolate caliente de grandes tazas multicolores.

Con todo su sentimentalismo de abuelo, sintiéndose también pariente de los gemelos, se limpió un par de lágrimas, repartió besos y abrazó a Oma dándose cuenta de lo importante que eran todos para él.

 

Tarde esa noche, Bill se arrastró a la cama de Tom en donde se coló por debajo de las cobijas con anhelo de un poco de calor. Haciéndose bolita y con los pies helados apoyados entre las piernas de Tom, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrarse después comprimido en un abrazo tibio de manos calientes que subían y bajaban por sus costados.

—Doris está durmiendo con Oma y Opa –comentó Tom—, y ahora tú duermes conmigo.

—Doris tiene miedo, yo sólo tengo frío –dijo categóricamente Bill. Hablando con honestidad, es que también estaba un poco asustado de lo ocurrido, pero lo que en verdad le hacía falta era Tom. Necesitaba su consuelo para poder dormir esa noche sin pesadillas.

—Bebé –le picó entre las costillas Tom y Bill se retorció.

—También… —Se mordió los labios—, vine por mi beso de buenas noches, cariño… —Exhaló aire tibio en la curva del cuello de Tom, para a cambio recibir un cambio de posturas que lo dejó yaciendo de espaldas con Tom encima.

—No me digas cariño. –Arrugó la nariz—. Mamá llama así a Gordon.

—Vine por mi beso de buenas noches, Tomi –repitió Bill, esta vez con una voz tan suave como el par de labios que rozaron los suyos en un segundo de tiempo y se apartaron—. En la mejilla, en la frente, no… Ahí –susurró incrédulo de lo que su gemelo había hecho.

Inclinándose de nuevo, Tom repitió sus acciones a ambos lados de su cara, uno por cada mejilla sonrojada; subió a su frente para dejar un beso ahí también y finalizando, se agachó en sus labios para dar un nuevo beso que esta vez duró un poco más.

—¡T-Tomi! –Tartamudeó. Tocándose los labios con la yema de sus dedos, rodó debajo de su cuerpo para cubrirse con las cobijas por encima de sus orejas que en esos momentos ardían de vergüenza—. ¿Por qué fue eso? –Murmuró desde su lugar, no muy seguro de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria; no tanto porque Tom no se la pudiera dar, sino porque de pronto la que quería recibir era extraña a lo que suponía correcto…

—No sé –respondió Tom. Hurgando entre los pliegues de la ropa de cama, abrazó a Bill por atrás y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro—. Cuando estás casado lo haces.

Bill tragó con dificultad. —¿Lo dices por la casita?

Tom asintió. –Eres mi esposa, Bill. –Carraspeó—, y jamás te abandonaré a ti o a mi hijo Andreas…

Bill se giró para encararlo.

—Andreas no es nuestro hijo –se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, probando a Tom y su chocolate caliente en el proceso—, pero soy tu… Esposo.

—Esposa –corrigió Tom sin burla. Para él, aquello tenía valor.

—Ok –Bill rodó los ojos—, tu esposa. Ahora a dormir.

—¿Un último beso, mi amor? –Susurró Tom, para luego recibir los labios de Bill contra los suyos en un tercer beso que duró mucho más que los anteriores.

—Claro que sí –se sonrojó Bill—. Duerme bien, cielo.

—Descansa, cariño –y con un último bostezo, ambos cerraron los ojos para dormir…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. A LOS DIECIOCHO, CASI DIECINUEVE

**A LOS DIECIOCHO, CASI DIECINUEVE**

Diez años después y Bill todavía se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos cada que Tom lo besaba…

Sonriendo como un bobo ante su propia cursilería, Bill casi perdió una mano en el proceso de hacer su mejor intento de comida: sándwiches. De lo que era a los ocho, no había cambiado mucho en lo tocante a la cocina, pero Tom, que se comía todo lo que cocinara, no replicaba.

Tarareando alguna melodía que se acababa de inventar, eliminó las orillas del pan y cortó en diagonal haciendo una preciosa flor de sándwiches de mortadela.

Contemplando el resultado final, no pudo sino enjugarse una imaginaria gota de sudor de la frente al ver que se veían presentables y lo que era mejor: comestibles. Bill no era ajeno a que pesar de que Tom comía todo lo que preparaba en la cocina, a veces simplemente no le caía bien al estómago.

Sacándolo de cavilaciones, Tom hizo acto de aparición en la pequeña cocina cubierto de pies a cabeza en polvo y sudando apenas de manera perceptible. Una mancha negra en la punta de su nariz de donde pendía una gota de sudor que Bill limpió con su delantal apenas lo tuvo cerca.

—Te dije que lo ibas a usar, mi amor –se burló Tom al ver que usaba el delantal que a broma le había regalado el día en que le dijo que se iban a vivir juntos en un departamento en Hamburgo.

Fue una especie de promesa de que ahora realmente dejarían de lado el sólo jugar a la casita, para convertir aquella en la realidad que tanto habían fantaseado de niños.

—Supongo que no me luce como esperabas –eludió el menor al darse vuelta para lavarse las manos en el fregadero—. La próxima vez lo usaré sin nada debajo –susurró con un tono que intentó fuera sexy y dio resultado manifestándose en un par de manos rodeando su cintura estrechamente y un cálido cuerpo presionando contra el suyo.

—Si haces eso, entonces podremos estrenar la mesa de la cocina –murmuró plantando un beso húmedo en la curva de su cuello y succionando con suavidad—, y luego contra la estufa y el fregadero y luego…

—Tom, siento interrumpir tu fantasía, ¿Pero qué estufa, mesa o fregadero? –Bill le plantó cara con una ceja arqueada y Tom tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

El departamento que rentaban, que nada tenía que envidiar en cuanto a cuestiones básicas de supervivencia como electricidad, agua caliente en las tuberías y una buena calefacción, no estaba amueblado en lo más mínimo. Tampoco era el departamento de solteros que Bill había imaginado cuando Tom apareció con llave en mano anunciando que era momento de empacar. Literalmente, era el nidito de una pareja de casados que se construye a base de tiempo y amor. Con sus paredes pintadas de color horroroso, sus fallas eléctricas y un pedazo de techo que goteaba en las lluvias, aquello no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a lo que su imaginación proveía como el modelo ideal a la casa que quería compartir con Tom.

Pero con todo, Bill no tenía corazón para negarse a Tom al respecto porque le gustaba la idea de que aquel fuera su primer hogar juntos como pareja, pero ciertamente a la menor oportunidad iba a correr a la mueblería más cercana para dotarse de muebles con los que decorar cada habitación.

—¿Quieres una buena noticia? –Dijo Tom con un suave aliento que mandó suaves cosquillas por la espalda de Bill—. La alcoba principal tiene su mueble central…

—¿El armario? –Preguntó con esperanza el menor de los gemelos. Anhelaba poder desempacar, que tras una semana de usar viejos jeans y playeras de años atrás para pintar las paredes y poner habitable el departamento, lo que más deseaba era desempacar y empezar a disfrutar de aquel lugar como el hogar donde esperaba grandes momentos.

—¿Qué? ¡No, idiota! ¡La cama! –Exclamó el mayor al comprobar que la inocencia de Bill a veces pecaba de molesta—. ¿Por qué el armario?

—¿Y por qué no? –Ironizó Bill—. No es como si mi outfit de la semana se complemente a la perfección poniéndome un delantal, Tom. –Se giró para enfrentarlo y lo que salió de su boca lamentó decirlo—; la cama es lo último que necesitamos en estos momentos.

—Bien. –Resoplando, olvidando la bandeja con sándwiches, Tom salió del cuarto.

 

El resto del día Bill lo pasó acomodando la cocina. No era su territorio por naturaleza, pero más que nada en el mundo, incluso más que su armario en orden, lo que más deseaba era tener el refrigerador funcionando y la estufa conectada para hacer algo que no fueran rebanadas de pan con rellenos que nunca variaban del jamón y el paté.

Georg y Gustav, que por fortuna tenían un corazón enorme como para ayudar sin pedir nada que no fuera un par de cervezas para beber, llegaron de visita justo a tiempo para ayudar a Bill, que agradeció tanto su ayuda como nunca antes.

—¿Y Tom? –Preguntó el bajista, que recargado contra el muro de la sala empinaba la botella que traía en manos.

—Creo que está… Emmm, espera, Gustav necesita servilletas. –Eludiendo su pregunta, enfiló directo a la nueva alacena donde se enfrascó el tiempo necesario como para que cuando regresara el tema fuera olvidado.

Casi al anochecer y despidiéndolos en la puerta, Bill agitó la mano al verlos doblar en la esquina.

De Tom, ni la sombra. Bill suponía que en el segundo piso, pero estaba tan cansado tanto por haber conseguido su primera pelea en su nueva casa como por haber logrado que todas las habitaciones lucieran tal y como había soñado. Bostezando, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más que arrastrarse al baño por una rápida ducha y rezar porque la reconciliación fuera eso y no una extensión más de la discusión de la tarde.

 

Media hora después y contento de que al fin su cabello dejara de estar duro por las cantidades de polvo que había recibido, se envolvió en una toalla y caminó hasta su habitación no muy seguro de tener que tocar la puerta o sólo pasar. Apretando la perilla con una mano aún húmeda, llegó a la conclusión de que lo más natural sería entrar sin más, pero tardó un par de segundos en llevar la acción a cabo y sólo para encontrar una habitación vacía.

La cama, tal como Tom había dicho, estaba terminada con su edredón nuevo y el mundo de cojines que Bill había arrastrado desde casa alegando que sin ellos no podía dormir. Más que eso, el cuarto estaba en su totalidad terminado sin descuidar ningún aspecto.

Temeroso de romper el encanto y el orden, Bill caminó con timidez por la recamara comprobando que incluso hasta sus maquillajes estaban desempacados y acomodados en su sitio tal y como le gustaba mantenerlos. Para finalizar el toque hogareño, sendos pares de pantuflas a cada lado de la cama esperando por ser usados.

Aquello le hizo comprender que la reconciliación con su gemelo sería más una sesión de disculpas compungidas, pero convencido de que valdría la pena si después estrenaban su nuevo colchón, se vistió lo más rápido posible con un bóxer corto y tras sacudirse el cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua, fue en búsqueda de Tom.

Descontando las habitaciones donde ya había estado, el único lugar posible para que Tom estuviera era el pequeño estudio que habían decidido usar como cuarto de trabajo para mantener todo aquello que a simple vista no tuviera orden.

Su corazonada no falló en lo más mínimo cuando encontró a Tom, aún con sus sucias ropas y sin su sempiterna gorra puesta. Sus rastas cayendo en desorden por sus hombros. Sus manos entrelazadas por encima de su estómago y su cuerpo en una postura incómoda sobre el viejo sofá que en vista de que no coordinaba con el resto de los muebles, iban a mantener ahí hasta encontrar como deshacerse de él.

—Tomi –habló Bill en voz baja, no queriendo despertarlo, pero decidido a hacerlo porque no quería irse a dormir sólo y en la mañana estar aún en una pelea. Quería dormir con Tom esa noche—. Hey, despierta… —Murmuró contra su oreja al arrodillarse a su lado y plantar un beso en su mejilla.

Ante la escasa iluminación que una ventana sin cortinas y una farola en la calle proyectaban, fue toda una delicia ver a su gemelo abrir los ojos con modorra y bostezar sin saber si aquello era la realidad o parte de un sueño.

—Buenas noches –dijo como respuesta al ver que sus pestañas se tornaban pesadas—, vamos a la cama.

—Estoy muy cansado –recibió como respuesta—. Durmamos aquí. Apenas si me puedo mover. –Su brazo serpenteó pesado hasta rodearlo por la cintura y abrazarlo lo mejor posible sin caer del sofá. Bill se encontró apoyado en el pecho de su gemelo y aspirando la extraña mezcla de sudor con suciedad, pero maravillado de no encontrar nada repulsivo en ello. Era tan parecido a Tom, tan parte de él, que un remolino de calor se arremolinó en su estómago.

—¿No quieres tener nuestra primer noche de casados? A solas –remarcó al ver que el agarre con el que se gemelo lo mantenía perdía fuerza conforme el sueño se iba apoderando nuevamente de él—. Dejaremos la puerta abierta y la luz encendida. Nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos jamás. Podremos…

—… Hacer todo el ruido que queramos –gimió Tom ante la idea. Su mano bajó de la cintura de Bill hasta su cadera y posesivo apretó la carne que encontró hasta hacerle soltar un grito de excitación—. Pero estoy tan cansado… No sé si me pueda mover de aquí.

—Espera.

Poniéndose de pie, Bill encontró la manera de acomodarse de espaldas a Tom dejándole así la oportunidad de llevarlo a cuestas. Tom, que al principio pareció incrédulo de lo que consideraba una mala idea siendo su gemelo tan delicado, tuvo que admitir que su femenina figura nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que era un varón y con la fuerza de tal, lo llevó hasta su recamara.

Cayendo juntos, un largo suspiro se dejó oír por la habitación sin que ninguno de los dos se tomara la molestia de ser lo más silenciosos posibles.

—Todo me duele –se quejó el mayor—. No me movería ni aunque me pagaran un millón de euros por ponerme de pie. No lo valen.

—Perfecto –comentó Bill, pero por el tono que confirió en su voz, Tom temió.

—Bill… —Habló tratando de sonar serio—, niño malo, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Ya te dije –susurró gateando sobre sus cuatro extremidades por el cuerpo laxo de su gemelo y besándolo en los labios con suavidad—. Hoy es nuestra primer noche a solas, Tomi. Tú sólo tienes que permanecer así, quieto en nuestra cama, nuestra primera cama y dejarme hacer todo el trabajo.

Tom estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero la lujuria que vio en los ojos de su gemelo lo disuadió de siquiera abrir la boca. Asintió sintiendo la boca seca y una tirantez en la zona de su entrepierna que presagiaba el rumbo que tomaría todo aquello.

—Eso me gusta –dijo con voz ronca por la excitación. Sus dedos fríos haciendo cosquillas en la cintura de su gemelo hasta dar con el borde de su camiseta y de un tirón sacársela por encima de la cabeza sin obtener objeciones de ningún tipo.

Cansado de muerte, Tom experimentó un escalofrío de desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta su última rasta cuando su mirada coincidió con la de Bill una fracción de segundo y adivinó sus pensamientos.

Inclinado en su regazo, el menor de los gemelos desabotonaba el pantalón que Tom usaba y con manos seguras de lo que hacían, tiraba de él junto con la ropa interior hasta pasar las caderas, las rodillas y luego los pies.

—Estás duro –murmuró con un deje de burla—. No tan cansado según veo.

—No lo puedo evitar –musitó Tom con un toque de vergüenza en el timbre de su voz—. Tócame, Bill.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el aludido extendió su mano hasta encontrar el miembro entre sus dedos y recorrerlo con tan cuidado y suavidad que Tom siseó ante la sensación. Animado por el ruido que hacía y los gemidos largos que su gemelo soltaba, Bill uso una de sus manos para mantener un ritmo placentero para ambos y con la otra acunar sus testículos, los cuales masajeó y recorrió con sus afiladas uñas apenas con la rudeza necesaria para ocasionar ramalazos eléctricos pero sin herir.

—Bill… —Gimió Tom al encontrarse a merced de su gemelo—. Si no paras, me voy a venir –barbotó con labios temblorosos ante las sensaciones dobles que recibía. Extasiado, se preguntó por un instante si algo de su sangre estaba aún en su cabeza porque lo que era pensar cuerdamente, estaba nulo en su ser.

—Olvídalo –se detuvo Bill ante la advertencia—. Ni siquiera te atrevas.

Tom replicó, pero ni así obtuvo de regreso las manos de Bill, que apartándose de su gemelo, se inclinó directamente a la mesa de noche que tenía más cerca para abrirla y encontrar un conocido tubo de lubricante. Podía ser su nueva casa, pero ni de broma no iba a conocer las viejas costumbres de mantener el lubricante siempre a la mano.

Regresando a la cama, descubrió que Tom, incapaz de esperar, se acariciaba en un ritmo acelerado que denotaba cuánto necesitaba de ello.

—Tomi, quieto… —Jadeó al inclinarse en su regazo y besar la mano con la que Tom se sujetaba. Su lengua salió a probar la suave piel del frenillo y las yemas de los dedos de Tom, que aceleró su ritmo al sentir el aliento cálido de Bill justo ahí—. Detente, cariño –repitió su petición repartiendo besos a lo largo de su dedo índice y deteniéndose justo en la inflamada cabeza de su pene. Húmeda y tensa como a punto explotar, le dedicó una lamida larga y exquisita en la que Tom agradeció el piercing que Bill usaba una vez más como en los últimos años.

—Me vas a matar –gruñó con la poca voz que le quedaba al intentar incorporarse en sus codos y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados de placer—. ¿Me vas a chupar?

—No –negó Bill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tom hizo un ruidito de descontento que hizo eco por la habitación en forma de quejido infantil—. Me voy a sentir –finalizó el menor de los gemelos bajando su bóxer corto y pasándolo por fuera de sus piernas hasta permanecer desnudo del todo ante Tom.

—¿Quieres que…? –Tom intentó alcanzar el lubricante, pero Bill fue más rápido y tras abrirlo y untarse un poco en sus dedos, le dedicó una mirada que lo dijo todo—. Oh Dios, ¿Vas a…? –Su estómago se tornó pesado con una nueva oleada de excitación al darse cuenta de que Bill le dedicaba una de aquellas miradas perversas mientras llevaba su mano hasta atrás y tras unos segundos de espera, siseaba ante la intrusión de sus propios dedos en su trasero.

—Se siente tan bien, Tomi… —Gimió con las pupilas dilatadas y las piernas temblando.

Su mano se movió un poco más detrás y Tom no pudo evitar querer alcanzarlo.

—No, no… —Chilló al ver que la impaciencia no era la virtud de su gemelo—. Usa tú un poco y está listo para mí.

Sin una palabra en contra, Tom tomó una generosa porción del lubricante que al instante invadió la habitación con su aroma suave y lo untó de arriba abajo en su pene con tres largos movimientos que coronó pasando el pulgar por su inflamada cabeza.

—Contra la cabecera –ordenó Bill sacando los dedos de su interior con un gracioso sonido y gateando hasta posicionarse en el regazo de Tom—. ¿Listo?

El mayor tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo durante un par de segundos que dio pausa al acelerado latir de sus corazones. Susurró un ‘sí’ que Bill tomó como punto de partida para posicionar la punta del miembro en su abertura y deslizarse hacia abajo siseando ante el dolor de la intrusión.

Años de práctica daban por fortuna una resistencia cada vez mayor a la inicial incomodidad y un conocimiento al compañero, que no fue tan angustioso mientras entrelazaban sus manos por entre sus estómagos y compartían un nuevo beso esta vez un poco más profundo para darle a Bill la oportunidad de sentirse listo.

—La puerta está abierta –rió Bill al separarse y mirar por encima de su hombro—. Nadie jamás va a venir a interrumpirnos. Me siento como un pervertido sabiendo eso.

—Nunca te importó eso antes –molestó Tom alzando su cadera un poco y haciendo que Bill gimiera ante aquel movimiento que presionó contra su próstata de un modo delicioso. Las ventajas de estar arriba siempre eran una penetración tan profunda que abrumaba.

—No, pero ahora al fin puedo gritar sin problemas.

—Nunca antes de importó –replicó Tom dándole un nuevo beso en espera de una indicación para que ambos empezaran aquel ritmo que desde que armaba la base de la cama, anhelaba—. No quiero que los vecinos vengan a decirnos algo al respecto.

—Nah. –Clavó sus ojos con los de Tom y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo suave.

—Mi amor… —Jadeó Tom ante las sensaciones que crecían en su entrepierna y amenazaban con desplomarse de un momento a otro. Su orgasmo aproximándose en una lluvia de fuegos artificiales que recorrían su cuerpo saltando por cada célula.

—Cariño…

Estableciendo su propio ritmo, en su nueva casa, esta vez una que les pertenecía, permanecieron moviéndose en la noche uno con otro, maravillados de cuánto diez años y el deseo de compartir un hogar juntos podía hacer.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
